


Have a little romance

by alphapavlikovsky



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Date, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphapavlikovsky/pseuds/alphapavlikovsky
Summary: Phil is sick to death of Dan whining about not having Valentine’s Day plans, so he decided to take Dan out on a date to shut him up.When Phil goes overboard on the date to make sure it’s romantic and everything Dan could have wanted, Dan realises how much he loves his best friend. He’s realising that maybe it’s mutual.





	Have a little romance

Phil couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Dan was having a rant once again about how he’d be spending Valentines Day alone again, Phil knew the rant inside and out by now, it was the same one Dan had done yearly. The only difference being Dan used bigger words to express the same feelings he’d felt for years. 

He was lonely. 

It was understandable though, Phil felt it too - the ache in his chest that came with the knowledge that the last time he’d properly dated somebody was a decade ago. He blamed it on their career even though he knew that wasn’t the truth. In reality he liked the set up he had. It was comfortable, he was rarely alone anyway because Dan was always there with him. Having a partner would mean more anxiety and meeting people, the idea alone of that making Phil’s stomach churn. 

They were currently laying on the sofa, playing Mario cart with Dan’s cold feet on his lap. He couldn’t imagine somebody getting in the way of their friendship. Dan was his favourite person after all. It felt like they’d worked hard for ten years for a friendship to be this perfect, how would another person even fit into the equation? He loved simply sharing a space with Dan and not having to do anything other than exist. It was so easy. But here Dan was, moaning yet again that he was single and that he was fed up of his celebrity status that he couldn’t just walk out of the door and find someone to date. Had he even thought about it properly? 

“Why don’t you go out with me for Valentines Day then?” 

Phil had said it before he had chance to think of the implications. He just asked Dan out. Dan was surely going to freak out or laugh at him, he’d better justify himself. 

“-it’s just that it saves you having to find somebody to date, you’ll get Valentine’s Day plans and it means i’ll have plans too” His Insides felt squiggly, his palms were beginning to sweat and he didn’t know why. Surely he just didn’t want Dan to think he was being weird. Before his roommate could answer, Phil had already walked out of the room towards the kitchen looking for a strongly caffeinated beverage that would help mask his anxiety. He made his coffee and returned to his spot in the lounge, trying desperately to seem like nothing was amiss. Dan’s ankles were back on his lap in an instant and Phil felt himself holding back a small smile. He expected his best friend to ignore the subject, or at least make a ‘phan’ joke that his audience would squeel at and take out of context. He did not expect the next sentence that came out of Dan’s mouth. 

“Alright Lester, but i’m not a cheap date”

Looks Like Phil had better get planning 

_ _ _ 

Dan wasn’t sure what to expect from Phil. Valentines Day has approached them quickly, leaving him uncertain whether Phil was joking or not about actually planning a date for the two of them. He couldn’t help but hope actual effort was going to go into this, Dan had meant it when he said he was upset about not having a date on Valentines Day; it’s not exactly like he can just download Tinder considering how many fans were local to him. The last thing he needed was the location of their flat getting out just because Dan was lonely. 

When he woke up to an envelope posted beneath his door, he couldn’t help but get a little giddy. It was a Valentine’s Day card with a bad avocado pun on it saying “Let’s Avocuddle”, which naturally Dan rolled his eyes at. Inside the card was details for his date tonight that he couldn’t believe was really happening. At the bottom of the card, Phil had written strict instructions to treat it as a real date, this wasn’t out of pity.

So naturally, he went all out. He filed his nails, putting a pretty glitter on them; Showered and curled his curls into actual ringlets instead of the usual curly bush that he had when he got out of the shower. He wore a black shirt with sheer lace that clung to his body perfectly, and black jeans that made his ass stand out a bit. He felt confident, sexy even. This wasn’t wasn’t somebody who thought he looked like this all the time, it was Phil. A man who’d seen him at his literal worst and still invited him out on a date.

He put on black leather dress shoes and grabbed his keys and jacket. Phil had already left, apparently - being sure to put the address of the restaurant in the card. He was excited to see what Phil would be like on a date, it’s not like he’d seen any of the dates Phil had brought back because he didn’t even think that Phil dated. Would he be quiet and nervous? Or confident and calm? Although that last one didn’t describe his best friend very well.

The moon was out, shining bright above his head and making the stars stand out that bit more. Almost like they were wishing him luck on his date. He made it to the restaurant a few minutes before their supposed reservation. He was taken through the lavish restaurant coated with black linen and red accents to a glass lift. Dan’s pulse was ridiculously quick, did Phil always go to these fancy ass restaurants on the first date? His throat went dry, it almost felt like he barely knew his best friend at all right now. Except he never had a reason to know this side of him. Part of Dan wishes he’d known what a romantic Phil was. 

The lift dinged, glass doors peeling open to reveal an entire glass wall, the moon cheering him on from earlier there and looking more beautiful than ever. Dan walked over to the view, it was beautiful. You could see so many landmarks of London’s from the one location. It took his breath away. He heard a soft chuckle from behind him, but was almost scared to turn around. He knew it was only Phil, but the effort he’d gone to was already more than his usual first dates. Something new courses through him, if Phil really did this for everybody why was he still single? 

Dan gasped when he felt two hands come to hold his hips, a featherlight touch that was met with the unmistakable warmth that was now against his back from Phil’s chest. Phil had never held him this intimately before and it made Dan feel dizzy. The scent of Phil’s aftershave so incredibly welcome in that moment, to remind him that this was his best friend really putting the effort in for him of all people. Dan’s glad he’d put the effort in himself instead of coming in ripped jeans and a sweater. 

“Dan” Phil chuckled, his voice was deep and rich like caramel and it seeped it’s way into Dan’s bones. It relaxed him instantly in a way no one else would be able to. “Shall we sit down?”  
That was the reminder that more was to come. He simply nodded, his friend moving away from his back but instead taking a hand in his. They walked away from the window and towards the beautiful open fireplace beside the table for two. It was decorated beautifully, a floral centrepiece of red roses and a single candle lit each side. They each took a seat at the table when a waiter poured each of them a glass of Prosecco. 

“How are you feeling, Danny?” 

Dan took this moment to properly take in Phil’s appearance. His hair was freshly died and trimmed, styled into his perfect quiff he’d grown so fond of, a black long sleeved button up with slightly lighter grey lines making him seem somehow taller and thinner. He was wearing black dress trousers with leather shoes. Of course he was wearing his glasses to make the whole outfit perfect. Looking at Phil like this felt like entirely new territory to him. He took a moment to gather himself and sip his Prosecco before answering. 

“I’m slightly overwhelmed right now, Phil. Do you really do this on just a normal first date?” 

Phil turned a scarlet red, he opened and closed his mouth a few times before finding the right words to use. He eventually made up his mind, taking one of Dan’s hands in his again like the touch gave him confidence before speaking. 

“Actually, i’ve only ever done this for you. See, my original plan was to go to a nice restaurant and just eat something and continue our day like normal just slightly fancier. Except I thought about how long it’s been since you’ve dated someone and I guess I just wanted to spoil you a bit. I know what a romantic you are and I thought you’d like to be the one to not have to plan it.” The brunette couldn’t help but tear up a bit, which prompted Phil to squeeze his hand a little tighter. A reassurance that everything was going to be okay. They ordered three courses each, making the most of the restaurant and high quality dishes. They ate and chatted as normal, holding hands with one hand and eating with the other. They fed eachother spoonfuls of dessert and laughed at each others jokes. Once they’d finished eating they moved to sit on the floor in front of the fireplace. Making their little stuffed whale noises while Phil held Dan on his lap. They loved that the room was quiet, the two of them the only people in the room now that the waiter had taken their empty plates down to the kitchen. The two men watched the flames flicker and dance in front of them, relaxing and revelling in the company. 

“I still can’t believe you did this all for me though, Phil. It must have cost a fortune, how did you even know about this room above the restaurant?” Dan whispered, trying not to break the atmosphere. In fact, he’d love for this night to never end. 

Phil smiled against the back of Dan’s neck, answering the question with a simple “you’re worth it”. 

Dan felt something change, he didn’t think that he could go home and wake up tomorrow and go back to just being best friends with the man who made all this possible. He wanted to make Phil feel as special and as loved as he does at this very moment. It was scary, Phil might not want him romantically - but then why would he do this? Why would he make Dan feel like the most wonderful person on Earth. 

When he felt the light press of lips against the back of his neck, the softest most delicate kiss he’d ever experienced - Dan melted. He turned in Phil’s lap, moving so that Phil’s crossed legs held his ass while Dan wrapped his legs around Phil’s waist to hold him in place. Phil looked so beautifully breathtaking with his lips lightly parted and a flush to his cheeks. Phil nodded a little, almost as if their ‘mind meld’ they were so proud of was working and Dan leaned in, pressing their lips together for the first time. 

It was soft but expressed everything they felt. They broke apart with beautiful smiles, it was as if they were seeing eachother for the first time. 

“I don’t want this to end” Phil whispered, forehead coming to rest on Dan’s shoulder. Dan laughed softly, realising how weird they probably looked if anyone walked in. He stroked his hand through Phil’s hair as lightly as possible.

“It doesn’t have to”.


End file.
